Live a little
by NeonDomino
Summary: The Marauders know Remus' secret and share theirs in the hope that he will come clean. When he announces he's a werewolf Sirius explains they already knew that, but that's not the secret they were talking about... Slash... Challenges: Word Count Challenge, Quotes Challenge and Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp.


A/N - I own nothing.

**Challenges:**

Word Count Challenge - Week 7. Word count goal 550 (give or take 25). Prompts -  
**"Come on, live a little."  
****"We all have secrets"  
"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."**

Quotes Challenge -  
**"Darling, don't lie to me. You can lie to [name] and you can lie to [name], but you can never lie to me."**

Shash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge -  
Word - **Whisper**

**Word count for actual story = 572**

* * *

"Remus, we have to ask you something and we want the truth."

Remus shifted in his seat. He had a feeling what was coming, as the boys had been acting suspiciously around him for a while. They were watching him and usually he would be happy to have Sirius watching him. He himself had been watching Sirius for about 2 years now.

"Mate, we've been friends for 6 years. You're not the only one whos kept one." James said.

"We all have secrets." Sirius added.

"Its just... we've worked yours out." Peter squeaked.

They went silent, giving Remus a chance to confess.

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought if you found out you'd hate me. I didn't want to lose my friends." Remus said looking between the three boys.

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." Sirius told him, no trace of his trademark grin.

Remus sighed.

"What are your secrets? You know mine, so what are yours?"

The boys looked at each other. It was Peter who spoke up first. "The girl I told you all I'm dating but wouldn't tell you her name? Its Sirius' cousin Narcissa."

Sirius gaped at him.

"I had sex with Evans." James said proudly. He looked at Sirius, "beat that," he said in a competitive tone.

Sirius smirked. "I'm gay."

"I think Sirius wins," Peter said.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said softly and looked at his friends faces, waiting for the rejection.

"No, we're not making it that easy for you, we've known that secret for over a year now."

"You have?" Remus said with a whisper.

They all nodded. "Doesn't matter to us mate."

"I was more wondering if you were a gay werewolf." Sirius asked.

Remus blushed and stayed silent.

"Actually more importantly, does this werewolf want me?" He continued.

"Sirius? No. I..."

"Darling, don't lie to me. You can lie to James and you can lie to Peter, but you can never lie to me."

Remus went silent.

"I think that's all I need to know. James, Peter you may want to leave."

They rushed out with a wink at Remus, who barely saw as Sirius stalked up to him.

"Remus I want you to do something," Sirius said softly as he backed Remus into the wall.

"Anything" Remus stuttered.

"Come on, Live a little." Sirius answered and stroked his friends face.

Remus nodded and brought his lips to Sirius', and feeling Sirius kissing him back, he wound his hands into Sirius' long black hair.

When Sirius finally pulled away he took a deep breath. "You're mine now you know." He looked at Remus fondly, "and I'm yours. I've wanted to kiss you for years."

"How did you realise I was a werewolf?"

"Well mate, I saw the bite mark when you were getting changed once. You thought I was asleep but I was just admiring your naked body. I suspected you being gay when I caught you admiring mine." He paused and brought his hand down to stroke Remus' cock through his trousers. Remus let out a slight moan and Sirius' smile grew.

"I want to admire it a bit more. Can I?" He asked and Remus nodded. "I want to admire yours too..." Remus admitted.

"I think I should warn you, you won't leave this room a virgin," Sirius smirked. "I wasn't planning to." Remus grinned, pressing his lips to Sirius' again.

* * *

**A****/N - I am going to make a bigger story from this if anyone is interested? Although this version is a one-shot. I had a word count so I couldn't write any more and now I've written it I want to make a story.**

**A story on this would obviously be an M rating.**


End file.
